


Irresistible Desire

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Mama Bear AntLord [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Celestial Peter Quill, Identity Reveal, M/M, Other, Sassy Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Quill's fellow fire fighters finally meet Scott, but not in the most conventional way.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Peter Quill
Series: Mama Bear AntLord [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469342
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Irresistible Desire

The bar was loud tonight. Quill was out with some work buddies and they were all still wearing their station shirts which had attracted quite a few women to their table in the first hour they were there. A couple of the guys ended up with a lady in their laps but still laughed when Quill turned every single one away watching them leave with a pout. It was what brought up the next question from Wolfe.

"How come we haven't met your boy toy yet?"  
Quill huffs. "Because you call him my boy toy."  
"Am I wrong?" Wolfe cackles and Quill throws a wadded up napkin at him. "What?! You're always mooning over him and telling us how _pretty_ he is. Have you ever heard the phrase 'Love is blind'?"  
Smith points to Wolfe as he looks at Quill. "He has a point. He could be ugly for all we know."  
"Smith, even a straight playboy like you would be jealous." Quill smirks and takes a swig of his beer. 

The guys laugh when Smith scoffs something along the lines of 'fat chance' and they order another round of beers as they laugh amongst themselves. The subject changed from Quill's spouse to embarrassing stories that the celestial unfortunately had one or two of already, one of them the others didn't consider embarrassing though. They had the garage open while working on the trucks when a couple of girls came by asking for help with their car. They had a flat tire so Quill offered his help and lifted the car to place the jack…

"...and his shirt rips clean off!" Sanchez recounts the story loudly to the girls and other patrons that stood around their table. "Quill ended up tossing the shirt and helping these chicks with their car, and they were drooling the entire time!"  
"Okay asshole," Quill starts. "How about when you stuck a metal fork in the toaster?! I'm awful in the kitchen and even I know not to do that!"  
Sanchez blushes. "I watched you burn water!"  
"At least I own up to my faults." Quill grins.  
"I'm just glad you have one." Wolfe says.

Quill laughs and takes another swig of his beer, stopping when he looks across the room at the bar. Directly in his line of sight was an ass perfectly clad in jeans that hugged every bit of said ass and legs, and Quill set his bottle down with a smug grin. The figure was bent over the bar with a beer bottle in hand, and everything out on display for Quill's viewing pleasure. Smith had noticed his change of focus and followed his gaze to the figure at the bar before looking back at the god with a raised brow.

"Uh...Quill? What happened to being happily married?"  
"I can still look." Quill smiles and sits up a little before calling out, "Hey baby, did you sit in sugar? Because you got a sweet ass!"

Everyone at the table looks at Quill in bewilderment when he starts using terrible pick up lines, and Smith hits his arm. He says something about how he was taking his looking too far, but the god ignored him and smiled when the figure didn't even turn. Fine, he would play this game.

"Are you butt dialing? Because I swear that ass is calling!" Quill calls again and snickers when the figure finally straightens.  
"What the fuck Quill!" Sanchez hisses.  
"Relax. It's harmless flirting." Quill says with a wave to his friend.

By now everyone was watching curiously. 

"Hey baby, as long as I have a face, you'll have a place to sit!" Quill says loudly and half the people around him groan.

But it did the trick. The figure turned to look at him and honey gold eyes settled on the firefighter before the man grabbed his beer and slowly made his way over. Once the focus of Quill's attention and catcalling stops at their table, the celestial gives him a lopsided smile.

"How about you take a seat? My lap's open." Quill says, ignoring the judgemental look he's getting from Wolfe as the man smiles and rounds the table to slide into his lap.  
"Will you stop with the awful pick up lines now?" The man asks.  
Quill sighs dramatically and wraps a muscle thick arm around his waist. "I _guess_." 

He picks up his beer and takes another swig as his fellow firefighters gape at him. When Wolfe dives for the god's cell phone, Quill doesn't even try to stop him. 

"This is uncool. I'm calling your boy."  
Quill shrugs. "Fine. See if I care."

Wolfe scowls and unlocks Quill's phone and looks through it, finally finding Scott's number and hitting the call button. A few moments later, the man reaches back into his back pocket after lifting his hips and pulls out his phone. He turns the screen toward the table to show Quill's contact photo showing as his phone rings, and Wolfe ends the call as he and everyone else gape. It had Scott and Quill bursting into hysterics.

When Quill finally calmed down enough, he motioned toward the younger male in his lap. "Guys, this is Scott, my better half. Scott, those three are my work buddies. Everyone else is just good company."  
" _Damn_ , you really are pretty for a guy." Smith finally says.  
Sanchez studies Scott. "You look pretty young. What are you? Twenty-five?"  
"Add ten years." Scott says with a smile and drinks some of his own beer.  
"What the hell?! What's your secret?!" Sanchez gawks.  
"Sex." Scott answers casually and Quill chokes on his next swig of beer.

It wasn't a lot, but Quill never expected Scott to admit it so bluntly. While his husband was definitely the bearer of their combined remaining shame, saying that was a surprise. It was usually Quill before getting hit by Scott for sharing. He supposed he was becoming a bad influence on him.

The other firefighters only laughed and fell into easy conversation, Scott of course telling even _more_ embarrassing stories about Quill that happened at home. One was about their newest family member. Quill was wondering in the back of his mind who was keeping an eye on him, and he figured it was probably Cassie. Flynn couldn't be left alone by himself, otherwise they would come home to a trashed floor as well as a screaming fox.

There were already plenty of stories with Flynn. Like the time after Quill first went to work after bringing him home. The kit was so excited to see him when he got home that he jumped up to climb the celestial, but he hadn't jumped high (or low) enough...and ended up headbutting Quill right in his family jewels.

It was already a running joke that a Celestial could be brought to his knees by a baby fox.

Quill was already covering his face from the first story and the raucous laughter that followed and Scott was starting a second story. Specifically the one about the sliding glass door to the balcony on the family floor. Quill had been talking to Sam and they were standing by the doors. He went to lean against the door, but instead just completely fell over, not realizing the door had been open.

Sam still gives him shit about it. Whenever anyone opens the sliding glass door, he turns to find Quill and loudly announces 'The balcony door is open Spacecase! Be careful!' to which the god always flips him off.

Thankfully, Spacecase is a nickname that could easily be interpreted as Airhead, so no one questioned it when Scott said it. They were too busy laughing like retarded seals anyway.

" _Hey_ , you gonna air out all my dirty laundry to these assholes?" Quill complains as he holds Scott closer.  
The younger grins. "Laundry! That's another story!" Scott ignores Quill's groan as he lays his forehead on his spouse's shoulder. "His first attempt at laundry ended in a miracle. His second attempt? He put in too much soap so our laundry room was _filled_ with bubbles! Tony laughed his ass off and Flynn had fun." Scott grins.  
Smith raises an eyebrow. "Who does your laundry Quill?"  
Quill clears his throat with a blush. "Our daughter. Sometimes Scott when he's not busy."  
"Cooks?"  
"Same." Quill mumbles.  
"If you can't cook or do laundry, what the hell do you do?" Wolfe asks.

The Celestial's heart squeezes in his chest. That was a good question. He was a disaster when it came to household chores and whatnot. Sure, he brought in a little bit of money now that he was one of two _Captains_ (he moved up in rank pretty quickly because of his strength and abilities), but was that all he did? Helping move furniture around (or lifting it) so Cassie could vacuum sounded kind of lame, and he couldn't say he regularly fucked his husband into the mattress.

"He protects us." Scott says. "Not just me and Cassie but the rest of us."  
" _Babe_." Quill warns and the younger turns his head to look at him.  
"They deserve to know. You're responsible for them now."

Quill deflates. Scott was right. It was one thing when he was a run of the mill firefighter, but now he was their captain. There had already been times when he did something that had them curious, and it was starting to get harder and harder to spin a story about why he was so freakishly strong. So with a nod, he closes the table's tab and has the other three men follow him somewhere out of public eyes (the girls with Smith and Sanchez pouted when they left), and then turns to look at them.

"You guys already know I'm an Avenger." Quill starts and they nod.  
"Yeah. You still haven't told us your special abilities or whatever." Sanchez gripes.  
"In a way I'm on par with Thor." The god explains. "Just...don't freak out."

After a deep breath, Quill wills his light into his hands, and the three men swear quietly and take a step back, before looking at their captain. To Quill's relief, there wasn't fear, but rather there was excitement and surprise instead.

" _You're_ the Living Beacon?!" Smith sputters and Quill gives him a look.  
"The WHAT?! What the fuck kind of name is that?!" Scott snickers from behind him. "It's _Starlord_ , alright?!"  
"Okay, okay." Wolfe says. "So what's your story?"  
"I was born with these powers. I'm what's called a Celestial. A god."  
Sanchez gives him a look. "A god? Like Thor and Loki?"  
"They're not gods. That's just what Loki calls them whenever he decides to have a power trip. They can die. I can't. At least not unless you find my core...which I have hidden."  
"Well that explains a lot." Smith muses. "I thought I saw your eyes glow last week."  
Quill nods. "Yeah, that's my Gaze. It lets me look in on Scott and the girls. I'm still expanding that. I can heal myself and others, you've obviously seen my powers on the news or something...and what Scott said his secret was…it's true."

His three friends stare at him for all of ten seconds before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Your dick is the literal fountain of youth!" Sanchez cackles.  
Quill rolls his eyes. "Alright, alright. Get it out of your system."

He instantly regretted saying that. The three men got out all of the insinuations and innuendos they could think of at the time and it was surprisingly quite a few. While they laughed, Quill's phone started to ring and he answered it and held it up to his ear…

...only to quickly pull it away and wince. There was screaming on the other end, and Quill knew it well enough to know that it was not human. In fact, it was Flynn. He was probably starting to notice that Quill didn't come home at his usual time and was kicking up a fuss.

"Papa...please come home. He's been like this for the past twenty minutes and nothing is helping." Cassie complains.  
"We'll be home soon Sunshine. Try giving him one of my shirts?"  
"I tried. He actually glared at me and got louder."  
Quill chuckles. "Hang in there for a few more minutes." He hangs up and looks at his work buddies who had finally calmed down. At least enough. "We have to go home. My kit is throwing a tantrum."  
"Sure. See you in a couple of days." Wolfe says as he snickers. "Try not to infantize your husband in the meantime."

They burst into hysterics again as Quill walks away with an arm around Scott's shoulders, and holds up his other hand to flip them off. They got home within twenty minutes, and Flynn almost instantly quieted when Quill stepped off the elevator.

The little shit ended up bringing Quill to his knees again though.


End file.
